


En ese momento

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vive la vida, aunque no te pases, Papá y yo somos divertidos pero no nos vais a ver caras de tontos</p>
            </blockquote>





	En ese momento

~SasuNaru~One-Shot

~Pov Naruto~

Muchos dicen que no hago las cosas seriamente -Tienen razón no os vayáis a equivocar- Todos se preocupan de cosas inútiles y que a la larga ni volvéis a pensar en ellas, vivan la estúpida vida, es muy corta para desperdiciarla en cosas que no os gusten.

Cuando tenía apenas 17 años me quedé embarazado de mi primer hijo, sin padres que me apoyarán y con unos suegros de mierda que no me querían ver ni en pintura, unos cabrones hijos de puta, aún siguen siendo mis suegros y me siguen odiando, no os vayáis a creer eso de que con el tiempo aprenden a quererte... ¡Mentira!

~Flash Back~

¡Eh Sasuke!- Le grité al super amor de mi vida que estaba caminando con su cara de "Me importa un rábano y un pepino tu vida"-

¿Que pasa dobe?- Me respondió besándome los labios- Si es por la cena con mis padres la respuesta es no, no puedes faltar-

¡¿Porque?! ¡Sabes que tus padres me detestan, y Gaa-chan tiene entradas para el concierto de Beck y si no vamos tu y yo seremos unos verdaderos perdedores!- Le dije poniendo mis ojitos más tiernos-

No se Naru, ese concierto es en Tokio, son como 4 horas en coche- Dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura-

¡Eso es lo de menos! Nos vamos ahora en el coche de mi amigo Deidara, comemos algo en algún sitio y vamos al concierto en la noche- Le explique sonriente, la vida se nos va de las manos, es cortita-

Si, claro. ¿Y que les digo a mis padres mañana?- Preguntó con una expresión cínica y las cejas juntas-

Pues... Di que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa y que hicimos cosas sexys, así no preguntarán más- Escuchamos detrás de nosotros el bocinazo del coche de Deidara-

¡Vámonos ya nenazas!- Gritaron Deidara, Gaara y Sai desde el coche del primero- ¡BECK, BECK, BECK!-

Que coño, vámonos-

~Dos horas después~

¡Can't you hear those cavalry drums!- Chilló Deidara en la parte trasera del coche mientras Sasuke conducía- ¡Hijacking your equilibrium!-

¡Midnight hags in the mausoleum!- Secundó Gaara, usando su móvil como si fuese un micrófono- ¡Where the pixilated doctors moan!-

¡Carnivores in the Kowloon night!- Está vez gritó Sai desde el asiento del copiloto- Breathing freon by the candlelight-

¡Coquettes bitch slap you so polite!- Me tocó esta vez a mi cantar mi parte favorita de la canción- Till you thank them for the tea and sympathy!-

¡I want to defy, the logic of all sex laws let the handcuffs slip off your wrists I'll let you be my chaperone!- Coreamos todos- ¡At the halfway home, I'm a full grown man but I'm not afraid to cry!- En eso nos detuvo una patrulla-

Digame oficial ¿Que se le ofrece?- Dijo Sasuke-

Lleva usted los intermitentes encendidos ¿Podría ver su identificación y su carné?- Nos miró a todos atentamente, y me parece que es por nuestra ropa, Gaara usaba un short de lo más corto que puede haber en este planeta de cuero negro y una camiseta con la cara de BECK y botas hasta las rodillas-

Si, claro aquí tiene- Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención del oficial que pasó los ojos de Gaara a Deidara, el tenía pantalones de cuero largos de color blanco, también una camiseta de BECK corta hasta cintura y unos botines-

¿Y vais a un sitio en particular?- Preguntó esta vez mirándome a mi; yo tenía unos shorts iguales a los de Gaara, pero de color rojo y la misma camiseta, botas y medias altas-

¡AL CONCIERTO DE BECK!- Gritamos los tres animados-

Bueno, espero que se diviertan y si beben no conduzcan-

Si, usted tranquilo- Dijo Sai, que había estado callado todo el tiempo que estuvo el Policía- Adiós-

Adiós~ -Dijimos los tres al unísono-

~Un par de horas después, ya a mitad del concierto~

In the time of chimpanzees I was a monkey  
Butane in my veins so I'm out to cut the junkie  
With the plastic eyeballs, spray paint the vegetables  
Dog food skulls with the beefcake pantyhose  
Kill the headlights and put it in neutral  
Stock car flamin' with a loser and the cruise control  
Baby's in Reno with the vitamin D  
Got a couple of couches asleep on the love seat  
Someone keeps sayin' I'm insane to complain  
About a shotgun wedding and a stain on my shirt  
Don't believe everything that you breathe  
You get a parking violation and a maggot on your sleeve  
So shave your face with some mace in the dark  
Savin' all your food stamps and burnin' down the trailer park

(Yo cut it)

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me?

(Double-barrel buckshot)

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?

Forces of evil in a bozo nightmare  
banned all the music with a phony gas chamber  
Cos one's got a weasel and the other's got a flag  
One's got on the pole shove the other in a bag  
With the rerun shows and the cocaine nose job  
The daytime crap of a folksinger slob  
He hung himself with a guitar string  
Slab of turkey neck and it's hangin' from a pigeon wing  
You can't write if you can't relate  
Trade the cash for the beef for the body for the hate  
And my time is a piece of wax fallin' on a termite  
Who's chokin' on the splinters

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me?

(Get crazy with the cheeze whiz)

Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me?  
(Drive-by body pierce)  
Yo bring it on down  
I'm a driver, I'm a winner  
Things are gonna change, I can feel it  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
I can't believe you!  
Soy un perdedor  
I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?  
Sprechen sie deutsche, baby  
Know what I'm saying?

¡Te dije que teníamos que venir!- Le grité a Sasuke al oído, el se giró y me sonrió-

Después del concierto, fuimos al hotel donde se armó la de Dios en la habitación, al volver a Konoha al día siguiente todo el mundo sabía adonde habíamos ido por las fotos de la fiesta en Internet, en las que por cierto, salimos como unos fumetas.

~En la puerta de la casa (Mansión) Uchiha~

Te dije que iba a ser divertido- Me dijo abrazandome, yo le miré más que indignado, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando el se rió- ¿Te quieres quedar a dormir?-

Cla...- Estaba a punto de responder cuando abrieron la puerta mis desagradables suegros-

¡SASUKE, ¿DONDE HAS ESTADO?!- Gritó mi suegra, mirándome con mala cara- Entra en este instante-

Sasu, nos vemos mañana- Me despedí de él, ante la mirada de sus... Padres y su hermano mayor que se había asomado al oír a su madre chillar-

No, anda quédate hasta mañana- Yo asentí, pasando frente a sus caras y entrando meneando las caderas tanto como pude, Naru-chan: 1, los gilipollas de mis suegros: 0

~Fin del Flash Back~

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi, el hermano de mi esposo, fue a dejarme a mi casa, que en ese entonces compartía con Deidara, Gaara y Sai, se enamoró a primera vista de mi rubio amigo, ¿Alguna pregunta?- La cara de todos era de pura sorpresa, la gente se cree que porque ahora doy una persona adulta y responsable no tuve mis momentos, ja, no somos perfectos- Si tu, la pelirroja con labial azul y cara de fujoshi-

¿Y fue en esa ocasión en la que se quedó embarazado?- Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par-

Si, fue en esa fiesta después del concierto en la que concebimos a Menma, mi hijo mayor- Le sonreí y ella giró la cabeza para ver a mi hijo sentado en la última mesa, intentando desaparecer dentro de su chaqueta- Cariño, ¿No te estoy avergonzando, no?- Le sonreí petulante y el me enseñó la lengua de forma pueril-

Gracias alcalde Namikaze, siempre es un placer tenerle por aquí- Dice la maestra Shizune, sonriendo como siempre- Nos vemos-

Hasta otra Shizune- Salí por la puerta y empecé a caminar lentamente, justo a mi lado empezó a caminar Sasuke, nos cogimos de las manos y seguimos andando.

¿Y como te ha ido?- Me preguntó con esa sonrisa marca Uchiha- A mi genial, ten por seguro que Minato no hará nunca algo así otra vez-

Si, a Menma le ha quedado claro también- Ambos nos reímos-

Se que suena injusto que castigue a mis hijos por ser como yo era hace unos años, pero yo sólo quiero protegerlos.

.... No le digáis esto a nadie, pero... también es un poquito divertido.


End file.
